Mystica Bello (Title on Work)
by BladenMaster
Summary: The world is in war. (I can t think of anything else XD)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red Sky

People who posses powers beyond belief, are known as Elementi. This powers were given as a blessing by Arceus, the beast who created the world as we know it. In this world, they are several nations, and depending on which nation you lived in, the powers you possessed varied. The Macabre Cauldron, a place where Fire masters and blacksmiths were born. The Thunderhead Kingdom, where Steel and Electric users live, and where technology is seen around every corner of the country. The Brambles Region, the most dangerous of the nations. It´s a swamp filled of poisonous plants and rivers. A place meant to test your surviving skills. What better place for Grass and Poison masters to live right? Arcadia, a flying island full of freedom and wonder. A place where you´ll be able to see most of the nations from the above, and the place where Air and Swarm masters are. The Lunar Kingdom, the most peaceful nation in the world. It´s full of nature wonders, and the place where Psychic, Water, and Ice masters live. The Luxeros Island, the most mysterious of them all. Not much is known about this nation since it disappeared hundreds of years ago. It´s only know that in there, the Energy and Light masters lived. The Blackshroud Empire, a place where being poor is being rich. It´s too miserable, that it´s normal for them to live like that. No one knows why they were like that, and no one has ever dared to investigate more about it, since thats there´s where the Shadow Masters live. The Badlands Empire, the largest nation of the world. This where most of the precious stones come from, and where the Earth and Rock masters live. The Dreadnought Region, the smallest nation in the world. The nation may be small, but the citizens aren´t. This were most of the heavy cargo comes from. The masters in here don´t have a proper name, since their power seems to be to have enormous amounts of strength, so they´re only known, as Power masters. Of course there are some people who aren't born with powers as most of the people. They´re known as the Nitae. The Nitae live everywhere, but they´re found most of the time in Dreadnought. The world always lived in peace between nations. No wars between them, they were always in good terms with each other. But no peace doesn't last forever.

There was a war between nations. Alliances were already made, plans to destroy opposing nations, it was all chaos. The war started when the young princess from the Brambles killed a servant from the Badlands Empire for being pathetic and not being able to do his job right. The King from The Badlands took it as she said that his people were the pathetic ones, so to "avenge" his servant, he killed everyone who wasn't from The Badlands in the room, the princess included. And thus, the alliances were made. The Brambles, The Thunderhead Kingdom, The Macabre Cauldron, and Dreadnought formed an alliance called: The Order of the Radiant Sun. While The Badlands Empire, The Lunar Kingdom, and Arcadia, joined forces to create: The Brigade of a New World. The only nations who weren't involved in the war were the Blackshroud Empire, and the Luxeros Empire. The Luxeros Island couldn´t participate for obvious reasons. And the Blackshroud Empire wasn't interested in conditions of taking a war, so it was considered a neutral nation.

It was a dark day for the entire world. But mostly for 7 year old Roy.

"Why is the sky red and not blue as always?" he wondered.

He was in the Palace of the Macabre Cauldron, visiting a very good friend of his dad, the king. Even though the king and Roy's family were eating together they were silent. They kept hearing noises from the lower levels of the palace. Roy, kept wondering to himself "What is happening, why is the sky red and with black things flying around?" Suddenly Roy's dad broke the silence and asked the king:

"Drake, what´s happening, I thought we were safe here!"

Then the King Drake responded "We are safe Jack, but our last guest decided to make a convincing entrance"

"Last Guest? Convincing entrance? Are you sayi-"Jack said while being interrupted by the explosion of the door.

Roy jumped up and ran behind his father. The entrance was full of ice spikes, with a mist covering the man walking toward them.

"Took you long enough to come here. We don´t have much time, we need to settle this quickly, Lord Raureif!" said King Drake.

"Lord? Ice Spikes? This can only mean one thing!" said Jack while hugging his wife and Roy.

"Well, I need to make this convincing don't I Drake? After all, our nations are in war" said Lord Raureif.

"You are the king from the Lunar Kingdom right?!" yelled Roy.

His dad looked at Roy with a face of awe and fear.

"Of course I am! And you don´t need to worry about me, this is a peace talk Drake and I planned. And please, just call me Greg" said the King from the Lunar Kingdom with a smile.

"What is it that we'll be discussing Drake?" Jack asked.

"As you know our nations are in war Jack. Even Roy knows that. We need to stop this madness!" responded Drake.

"So me and Drake came to an agreement that we´ll help each other in secret. If someone from our respective alliances find out about this, they´ll destroy us both. But that´s why we have a plan" said Greg.

"So, umm … what is this plan, sir?" said Roy nervously.

"This plan will take several years. And much to our disgrace, it includes you Roy" said King Drake with a lowered voice.

Roy´s eyes widened. He couldn´t believe what he just heard. None of his family could believe it. His father was surprised. He had feelings between intense worry and furious anger. His mother was nervous about this announcement, thinking of what sort of plans they had for her little baby.

"W-why me? I´m just a scaredy cat. I don´t even know if I have powers like daddy" Roy thought while also trembling.

Jack stood up from his seat in quick and violent way and shouted. "What do you mean that my little boy is in your plans?!" he closed his fists waiting for his answer. "Linda, cover Roy´s ears. This may be a long discussion." Said Jack to his wife, Linda.

Linda covered Roy´s ears with his hands. But Roy just saw them. The 2 kings and his father talking while he was still thinking "What do I have to do with this war? Why am I included in their plan?" He couldn´t tell how much time it passed till they stopped talking, but it took a lot of time. Then finally they stopped talking, and Roy´s mother took her hands off his ears. Roy noticed that his dad had a worried look.

So Roy ran to his father and asked: "Daddy is everything okay?"

His dad smiled. He bended over and grabbed Roy´s shoulders and said: "Everything will be fine. I agreed with their plan."

Roy gasped and looked at his father nervously. He didn't knew what to say or how to react.

"We also agreed that you need to accept helping us Roy" said Lord Raureif. "It´s your decision whether or not you want to help us. But think of this, if you help us, you may stop the war"

Roy´s eyes grew. He was in wonder and nervous about what Lord Raureif just said. He can be the one stopping the war. He can be the hero he always wanted to be.

"My son, you´ll be able to make the sky look blue as always, and not red" said his father with a smile.

Now Roy knew how he really felt. He felt happiness and hope. Happiness of being able to stop the sky being red, and hope of stopping the war.

He just did a big smile and said: "I accept! I´ll help you with your plan and make the sky blue again!"

King Drake smiled and responded: "Well then! Now that you have agreed to help us. You´ll have to train hard, and your training starts tomorrow!"

Roy nodded happily. He knew training was going to be hard, but it was all going to be worth it.

"Umm, not to ruin the moment or anything, but doesn't Lord Raureif needs to go back to his kingdom?" said Jack.

"Oh my Arceus! You´re right! I need to go ASAP! Drake, I trust you for making this kid what we hope for. Goodbye!" said Lord Raureif as he ran off.

"Isn't he fast huh? Well, you should go and take some rest, all of you. Tomorrow starts your training Roy, don´t forget that" said King Drake while walking to his room.

Jack and Linda hugged and stood together. They watched Roy and told him: "We´re proud of you my son. You´ll be a great hero, we know it" they said with a smile.

Roy just gave a big smile.

10 years later

In an arena, 3 armored men surrounded a young boy. He was taller than the armored men. He had a honey golden-like hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt that had a sword marked in the middle. He had a leather jacket rolled up, barely below his elbows. He had half fingered black gloves. In his left hand he had a silver watch. He wore dark blue sport jeans and some red and white tennis shoes. But the thing that shined the most was his collar. It was a golden collar with a rhombus and a star in the middle of the rhombus.

"You say you're elite guards? Ha! You are not good enough to even be called guards." Said the boy while smiling.

The 1st guard went full speed against him angrily. The hand from the guard was glowing like a spark. He tried to punch the boy with his attack, but the boy just moved to the left and the attack missed."Humph, pathetic" said the boy and then shouted "Double kick!"

The boy kicked the guard twice and sent him flying. The attack he unleashed was enough to knock down the guard.

"You´ll pay for that!" said the 2nd guard. He stretched his arms out at the boy and suddenly flames came from the guard´s hand. The boy evaded the attack as he ran against the guard. He punched the guard with an incredible speed, a mach punch. The 2nd guard joined his other friend in being knocked out. The final guard stood shaking as he watched his comrades fail.

"W-why are you so strong?!" said the 3rd with a quavering voice.

The boy approached the 3rd guard at full speed. The guard unleashed a vine from his gauntlet and attacked the boy. The boy grabbed the vine and pulled the guard against him so he could give him a punch right to his face. The guard was sent flying, and knocked out. The boy jumped to the top of a pillar.

"I am Roy Tonurati! I am a Power Master! And I´ll be the one who makes the sky in the entire sky blue again! shouted Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Interesting

While Roy was standing somewhat inspiringly on top of the pillar, a man suddenly entered into the stadium where Roy was training, he was wearing a unique kind of armor, except that he wasn't wearing a helmet. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Roy! Are you going to come down any day soon?" said the man.

Roy suddenly looked down and looked at the man.

"Sorry dad, I was just having some fresh air hehe." Said Roy

Jack (Roy's dad) sighed. "Just get down here as soon as possible. There´s something important I need to tell you. Also, don't fall this time."

Roy smiled and said "I won't fall this time, promise"

As Jack walked out of the stadium Roy jumped off the pillar and followed him. He was wondering what he was going to tell him.

"Say dad. Are you going to finally tell me what does this plan I'm in is?" asked Roy.

"Hmm, let me think about. No. I already told you Roy, I'm not the person to tell you that." He answered.

"Oh come on! I've had been training for 10 damn years! I deserve to know what this plan is about!" said Roy.

Jack stopped walking. Roy also stopped.

"You will know it in due time, I promise. For the moment, there´s a request from Lord Raureif himself" Jack said

"Lord Raureif? Roy asked.

"Yes. He is in ….. quite the trouble" Jack said

"What? What happened?!" Roy asked shouting

"Nothing yet, but he has received a warning. A group of bandits warned Lord Raureif that they would harm his daughter" said Jack

"But why would they do that?! Lord Raureif has done nothing wrong!" replied Roy

"From what you just said I suppose you don't read the newspaper. Let me explain it to you. Lord Raureif gave a conference about how this war should be ended, and that he thinks there should be peace, but if necessary he'll attack opposing countries. But there was a group of people opposing his idea of peace, so after the conference they started attacking buildings. Oddly enough, this group of people had Earth, Rock, Poison, and Grass powers." told Jack.

"I see. But why would a group of people consisting of people from the 2 nations that started the war would join up and later warn Lord Raureif about hurting his daughter?!" asked Roy.

"That's what concerns me the most. My guess is that they want the war to continue, but at this point we don´t know. Most importantly, they seem to be about your age Roy, meaning that they could befriend Lord Raureif´s daughter and trick her. That´s why we need you, you'll need to protect her." Jack said.

"So my mission is that I protect his daughter? Seems easy. Maybe Lord Raureif himself will finally tell me the plan to stop this war." Roy said happily.

"He will tell you in due time. And it won't be that easy Roy, his daughter goes to a school of The Brigade of a New World, and you know what that means right?" Jack asked Roy.

"Of course I do! I'll have to use my steel gauntlets and boots and say that they are powered up by Power Gems so that they think I'm a Nitae and not a Power user! But of course, the gems won´t be real. I can also use my elemental charged sword if I´m not wearing my gauntlets and boots!" Roy replied joyfully.

"It seems you have it all planned, but you're half right son. Are you sure you didn't forgot something?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure of it … oh wait! I need to tell mom about this right?" Roy asked.

Jack face palmed and thought "how can this kid be such an idiot"

Jack sighed "No, that's not it. Your mom already knows. What you are missing is the fact that you'll need to go to school to protect Lord Raureif´s daughter." Jack said.

There was sudden silence. Roy´s excited smile vanished.

"S-school? Y-you are kidding right?" Roy asked trembling.

"Nope, I'm not kidding Roy. YOU … WILL … GO … TO SCHOOL!" Jack told Roy.

Roy fell to his knees and shouted: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Several minutes later

Roy and his dad were finally home. Roy's mom was preparing a backpack for Roy while Roy was still bummed from the fact that he had to go to school and Jack was slightly worried but thought it was hilarious how his son was so upset.

"Oh come on son, it won´t be that bad!" Jack said to his son.

"IT WILL BE HORRIBLE DAD! I'm going to fail almost every subject! The only things I know are Math and Physics! But with the other subjects I'm done for!" Roy replied.

"But that's not the important thing remember?" Jack said.

"I know, but if I fail on all the subjects then they could kick me out!" Roy replied.

"If that's what troubles you, then study." Jack said.

"Dad, you know me well enough to know that I´ll never study for any exam" Roy said.

"You'll have to if you want to succeed on your mission. Anyways, it´s almost time for you to go, make sure to bring your steel gauntlets and boots" Jack said.

Roy sighed. "Will do" Roy said as he got up and went to his room.

As Roy passed by she saw her mom going to the living room with his backpack ready. Jack said that it would be easier for Roy to carry a backpack then suitcase considering all the important items he had to take. Which they are: potions, fake elemental gems, smoke balls, antidotes, Cheri berries, Rawst berries, Chesto berries, and 4 Lum berries. Roy came back with his steel gauntlets and boots on. He still was wearing his clothes from the training, the only difference was the gauntlets and boots.

"I'm ready!" Roy said.

Jack nodded and went outside. Roy´s mom gave him his backpack and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck dear, be careful."

"I will mom, I promise" Roy answered.

Roy stepped outside to see his dad was waiting nearby a rock.

"There is a secret passage behind this rock. It will lead you directly to the border of the Badlands. When you get there move forward and stop when you see a gas station. In there you´ll meet a friend of mine and he'll get you to the coast of the Badlands. Once you get there go to port and board the ship that leads to the Lunar Kingdom. Give the person that's in there a ticket I'll give you, if they ask for an ID use this fake one. The ship will take a day to get you there, so if possible don't leave your cabin. Once you arrive take a taxi and head to this address, that's where you'll live in the meantime. Once you enter the house go to the living room and activate the communicator. Once you do, you´re going to talk with Lord Raureif and he'll explain you the rest." Jack said to Roy while giving him his ticket, the address, and a fake ID. Roy nodded in understanding. Then he looked down, worried. His dad saw him do that and placed his hand on his shoulder, Roy looked up at him.

"It's going to be alright, don´t worry. Just be careful and think before you do something okay?" Jack said.

"I will dad. I promise!" Roy responded with a more hopeful voice.

"That's the spirit! Now get in there, there's no time to lose." Jack said.

Jack moved the rock, revealing the hidden passage behind it. Roy started walking through the passage. As Jack was about to hide the passage Roy shouted:

"Just wait and see dad! I'm going to make you proud! When I return I'll make sure that the blue sky remains like that forever!" and he ran into the tunnel.

Jack smiled and finished closing the passage. As he walked back to his house he thought to himself. "You already have made my proud son".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey to the Lunar Kingdom

It must have been hours for Roy to finally manage to get to the end of the passage. He was exhausted and his feet were sore. He noticed there was a rock on the exit, meaning that he somehow needed to remove it. So Roy did what he thought was best to remove the rock, and that was smashing it until it was destroyed. Once he finished smashing the rock he noticed that his "brilliant idea" made that the passage was totally visible, and not secret at all.

Roy face-palmed and yelled, "Dammit! This is exactly why I may fail school!"

After some time thinking he came up with another "good" idea. Which was it you ask? Destroy the entrance from the passage so that there's no way to enter to it or get out if you came from the other side. After he was done with his other "brilliant idea" he stopped for a second.

Roy sighed and thought himself: "On the bright side, I'm not coming home on a long time."

Roy had enough with the random ideas he was having, so he decided to keep walking until he got to the gas station where a friend of his dad was supposed to be waiting for him to arrive. It didn't take that much time for him to see the gas station. To his surprise, it was actually pretty close. Once he reached the station, a man with a giant mustache approached him. The man was a little fat, had dark skin tone, was almost bald, and wore a biker suit, although it didn't quite fit him.

"You must be Roy right?" said the mustache man.

"Uhh yeah! I'm Roy … you're my dad's friend right?" Roy replied.

"That's correct! My name is George! But you may call me Mostacho, for obvious reasons." George said while rubbing his mustache proudly.

"Right. Anyways, with what exactly are we going to get to the coast?" Roy asked, a little concerned to be traveling with Mostacho.

"With that beauty." Mostacho said while pointing to what seemed to be a kind of truck with a drill on the front.

"It´s very simple to drive. You just need to go underground and go to your destination, easy!" Mostacho said with enthusiasm.

"And how exactly do you know where to go and when another of those drill cars are close so that you don´t crash with them?!" Roy asked with a very concerned tone.

"Well, us Ground users are able to sense through the earth. Basically we sense when an object is coming at us or where do we need to go from the form of the earth we´re traveling on." Mostacho explained.

"I see. Well then, it seems there´s nothing for me to be worried about then." Roy replied.

"Exactly! Now enter the drill car and put your backpack and your sword on the back of the car." Mostacho said while getting in the drill car.

Roy nodded and went to the back of the drill car. He opened the trunk and placed his backpack and his sword in there, then closed and proceeded to enter the drill car. He fastened his seatbelt and waited for Mostacho to start the drill car.

"You better hang on tightly, we´ll be on the coast in no time! Mostacho said while starting the drill car.

"But the coast is like an hour from here! How do you expect us to get there in no ti- AHH!" Roy said, but while he had been talking Mostacho had already begun digging, and had advanced into the earth in no time at all.

They advanced at a quiet surprising speed considering they were advancing through earth and in Roy´s experiences, earth isn't that soft. Roy noticed that another drill car was about to crash them, but the speed of Mostacho's car was so great that luckily it didn't hit them.

"A car was about to hit us man! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Roy shouted.

"But it didn't hit us! Ha-ha! And because I´m going fast we´re almost there!" Mostacho said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I just hope we get there soon and alive." Roy muttered to himself.

5 minutes passed. Lucky for him, they were close. But the way they got out of the ground wasn't as a normal person would do it, but then again, he was with Mostacho. Mostacho just went straight up and caused the car to elevate into the air.

"AHH! NEVER AGAIN I´M GETTING ON THIS CAR WITH YOU! AHH!" Roy shouted while hugging his seat.

"HA-HAHAHAHA! Prepare for landing kiddo!" Mostacho said while laughing.

The drill car landed (luckily) near the entrance to the port. At this point Roy opened the door and fell to the ground.

"Ground, I always want to be above you from now on." Roy said while lying on the grass.

"Come on kiddo, it could've been worse! We did get near your next ride. Anyway, you should get your stuff, there´s no time to lose." Mostacho said while giving a big smile and rubbing his mustache.

Roy managed to get up and nodded. He quickly got his stuff and started heading to the port when Mostacho stopped him.

"Be careful kid, and remember, you can't let them know you're from Dreadnought. If you do, not only they will do terrible things to you, but they'll use that as a sign from war and will destroy Lord Raureif´s plan of making peace. You're our only hope to stop this war at the moment, don´t fail us." Mostacho said with a serious tone which surprised Roy.

Roy grinned, pointed his finger at him and said: "I won't fail anybody, after all, I'll be the one that makes the skies on the entire world blue again! Thanks for everything Mostacho, see ya later!" After saying that he ran off to the port. Once he reached the port a man asked for his ticket and his ID. Roy handed the ticket and his fake ID which he really didn't know what it said.

"Okay, I see you have all. Your cabin is number 47 Mr. Coltello" the man said.

At the moment the man said "Mr. Coltello" he facepalmed. He grabbed the ticket and his fake ID and said: "thanks". While he entered the ship he thought: "Coltello, really? I must've had inherited the ability of giving bad names from my dad." Roy sighed. "Roy Alejandro Coltello, it isn't that bad really" Roy thought.

He kept on walking until he finally arrived to his cabin. He proceeded to enter with the key he had. Once he entered a notice was voiced over the intercom, saying that if the passenger wished they could stay the entire voyage on their cabins because the voyage was only 2 hours long. This was good news for Roy; he was told by his dad that the best thing for him would be to stay on his cabin the whole voyage. Roy left his backpack and sword on a near seat and then lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and felt into a sleep.

Roy was standing on a plain grass field, wondering where he was. He kept walking until he felt an earthquake. He saw a huge dark shadow approaching him. When the shadow approached him, it was stopped by the shine of the crescent moon above him. The crescent moon launched a beam of light at the shadow while the shadow launched a dark beam at the crescent moon. As the beams of both objects crashed, Roy felt heat piercing his heart. As he looked down to his chest it was impaled by a sword covered in flames. He felt to his knees from the pain, and suddenly an explosion happened from both of the beams. As the explosion was about to reach Roy, he woke up wheezing and alarmed.

"What in the world." Roy said while rubbing his head.

He looked through the window and saw a huge port, most probably the port of the Lunar Kingdom. And he was right, because some seconds later the speaker said that in a few minutes they were going to reach the Lunar Kingdom. Roy got out of bed, grabbed his things and head out. He directly went to the lobby, waiting for the doors to open. A few minutes passed until the doors finally opened. He went directly to the taxi services, he asked for one to take him to the address his dad gave him. The rest of his trip was just about half an hour to finally reach the place where the he would stay. What he saw amazed him. It was a cabin, but with the size of a big house. He got out from the taxi with all his things and went to the cabin. He opened the door with the keys his dad gave him and proceeded. The first thing noticed was a basket full of fruits on the main table. He closed the door and went to where the fruit basket was. He noticed there was a note on the basket, he grabbed the note and read it.

"Dear Roy,

If you're reading this then it means you finally arrived to the Lunar Kingdom and got to your cabin. There's a video transmitter on your room. Activate it, and I'll explain you the rest.

Hope you had a pleasant trip,

Lord Raureif."

"It wasn't that pleasant to be honest, but whatever." Roy said to himself.

He left the note on the table, grabbed an apple, gave it a bite, and headed to his room. When he got to his room he saw the video transmitter. At the time he didn't cared for how his room was, he just went directly to the transmitter and activated it. In there, he saw a holographic image of Lord Raureif.

"Roy! Good to see you again! You have grown a lot I must say." Lord Raureif said with enthusiasm.

"Well, if I hadn't grown in the last 10 years I would be worried." Roy said.

Lord Raureif laughed a bit, but then he became dead serious.

"Enough about that, you came here for something important." Lord Raureif said.

"Such I have been told." Roy said.

"Then let me explain fully what your mission will be. As you know I have been warned by some bandits that if I continue with my idea of peace they will harm my daughter." Lord Raureif said.

"How will they harm her if she's a princess and supposedly has a lot of protection? Besides, isn't she in school most of the time? It'll be impossible for some bandit to enter a school and harm anyone." Roy said.

"Well, she can't be protected at all times because the school doesn't let it. The reason is because the school says it would make the students nervous that there are a lot of guards in there. You see, the princes and princesses from the other allied nations are also in the school. And regarding your comment about how the bandits can't enter school. They already have done it. These bandits are recruiting younger people in order to do missions like this one. They enter the school, pretend they´re normal students, make themselves friend of their target, and when you least expect it, they both, the bandit and their target, disappear." Lord Raureif replied.

"So basically I´m going to do the same. I'm going to enter the school, pretend I'm a normal student, and become friend of my target. But instead of killing her, I'm going to protect her." Roy said.

"Basically yes. Now I'm going to tell you the name of my daughter. I would tell you how she looks but I have no time. Her name is Luciana, remember it" Lord Raureif said with a hurried tone.

"I won't forget it Lord Raureif, I promise. Now get going before something bad happens." Roy said.

Lord Raureif just nodded and disconnected from the transmission. Roy just went directly to his bed. He laid on it and thought: "The princess's name is Luciana ….. things will be interesting starting tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and felt into a sleep. Luckily for him, he didn't have a nightmare this time and slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Princess Luciana

It was a bright morning in the castle of the Lunar Kingdom. Birds sang and the sound of the waves near the coast were relaxing. It seemed to be a good day, or so the princess thought. Luciana was just waking up after sleeping on her queen size bed. Luciana was a beautiful girl, she had semi-long brown hair and brown eyes. She got up and dressed in her school clothes, a purple skirt and lilac colored shirt. She brushed her hair the best she could, then went down to the banquet hall to eat breakfast with her father. "Morning dad." she said as she strode into the room. "Good morning my little princess, how are you feeling?" Raureif replied. "Good but I was up a little late studying, we have a big test today." Raureif nodded. "Ahh, the test over the history of the Elementi. I'm sure you'll do fine." Luciana smiled. "Thanks dad." She finished eating her pancakes and got up. "Well I'm off." She waved and ran down the marble staircase to the doors of the Lunar Kingdom palace. The guards opened the door for her and led her to the bus that would take her to school. "Today will be interesting." Raureif murmured.

Beep. Beep. Beep! "Aghh!" Roy yelled and fell out of bed. His alarm clock had blasted its shrill beep right into his ear. "Ouch." he muttered as he clutched his head which was throbbing. Then Roy checked the time. "Dammit, I'm late!" he yelled and rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed a muffin from the fully stocked pantry, put on his school clothes, grabbed his backpack, then raced down to the bus stop where there obviously was no bus waiting. Roy scowled. He would have to do this the hard way. He knew the school wasn't too far which was fortunate for him. He began his run at a light jog and then sped up as he ran through the woods which connected to the back of the school. Roy was annoyed that the items in his backpack kept bouncing around which offset his balance as he cleared a clump of bushes in his path. Branches scratched at his face and filled his golden hair with pine needles. Through the trees he caught a glimpse of marble walls and Roy found himself at the back wall of the school. Roy groaned.

He now had to jog all the way around the school. When he got to the front entrance he instantly saw how grand (and expensive) this school was. The whole school was made of white marble, even the walls surrounding the school. Roy swallowed nervously. This school could pass as even a CASTLE anyday. "I can't waste anytime." Roy said. He strode through the entrance and tried to find someone who could tell him where to go. He spotted a gardener tending a patch of red roses in the inner courtyard. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could speak to the Headmaster?" The man turned around and pointed to the main entrance. "Go left on the entrance hall, thats the Headmaster's office. And if I were you I would comb your hair." Roy turned red, remembering his hair was probably a mess. "Thanks." Roy said. Roy ran across the courtyard and up the steps to the main door. He pulled the handle and went inside. "Woah." The entrance hall was enormous, he could have ridden a horse through it! He spied a door to his left and saw a plaque hanging above it. It read:

Headmaster of the Lunar Academy

Roy knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice. He shifted his backpack to be more comfortable. Roy had strong misgivings but walked in. A cross looking man sat at the desk and was surrounded by a stack of paperwork. "Umm hi I'm Roy *inner winch* Coltello." The headmaster gave him a strange look. "Well then Mr. Coltello, can you explain why you were late?"

"Well you see its kinda a funny story… I well… woke up late and had to run here. Do you think I could have my schedule now?"

"This is not a joke Mr. Coltello. Many wealthy or important people go to this school and we have to look professional. I don't know why the king paid for your schooling but if you think you can do whatever you like you will be expelled. Am I clear?" said the headmaster.

Roy nodded. This man seemed vile but he was important to be kept on his good side. The headmaster handed Roy his schedule. "Before you go to class go wash your face and comb your hair. You shouldn't walk around here like a hoodlum." The headmaster began filing the paperwork which was an obvious dismissal. Roy left but then facepalmed as he realized he forgot to ask where the restrooms where. "Its going to be a very long day." he thought Roy thought to himself.

Roy examined his schedule. He had finally found the restrooms and made himself presentable. Unfortunately his red shirt with the sword marked on it had smudges on it from his run in the woods. "Now where would I find a history class" he said to himself. The schedule said his first class was history of the Elementi. It said on the schedule the room was located on the 2nd floor of the west wing. If only there was someone around to ask but the school seemed deserted, probably because everyone was in class. Roy wandered in a westerly direction until he chanced upon a custodian. "Umm excuse me, could you tell me where I can find this class?" Roy said pointing to the schedule.

"Go down the hallway and take a right." said the custodian. Roy ran down the hall and found the door with a plaque above the door reading:

History of the Elementi

"Perfect!" said Roy happily and promptly knocked on the door. A woman with red hair dressed in a long black skirt and green blouse opened the door. "Are you Roy Coltello?" she asked. "Uhh yes?"

"Then get inside!" she said in a stern voice. Roy walked into the classroom which had a large window and tapestries of events in Elementi history including one with a great horse like being woven into the center. Everyone looked up from the test they were working on with expressions of confusion. "This is Roy, our newest student. Roy would you like to explain why you were late to school today?" said the woman, who Roy now realized was the Professor of the class. "Well I woke up late." Roy said sheepishly. "Let that be a lesson to you all. Would any of you like to introduce yourselves?" A girl with purple clothing, brown hair, and brown eyes raised her hand shyly. "I'm Luciana" she said softly. Roy was surprised.

So this was Princess Luciana. Roy nodded and found an empty seat near the back and set his backpack on the floor. He felt a little nervous because everyone was still staring at him. Professor Maple as a sign on her desk read gave Roy the test. "You have one hour." she said.

Roy looked at the paper. "How am I supposed to know this?" thought Roy with a sinking feeling. It all looked like mumble jumble to him. "I know, I'll just guess." he thought. He sighed. This day wasn't going well at all.

Luciana looked over at the student called Roy. He had a unique honey blonde hair color she noted. And he definitely wasn't from the Lunar kingdom. She shifted her attention to his clothes. His shirt was smudged and his red tennis shoes had dried mud stuck to the sides. Maybe he ran to the school? She was intrigued by this boy. "Maybe I'll talk to him more later." she thought to herself. She stared back at her test. She only had a few more questions to go… almost there… "Done!" Luciana was startled as was the rest of the class. "Are you sure you're ready to turn this in?" said Professor Maple skeptically. "Positive." said Roy with a slight smirk. Professor Maple took the paper from his hand and carried it back to her desk to grade it. Luciana's mind whirled. How could he be already done? They had been working on it for an hour and he was done in 5 minutes?! Luciana finished her own test and along with the other students turned them in. "You will receive your scores tomorrow." addressed Professor Maple. The sound of a chime rung. Luciana got up and grabbed her things. Everyone began to file out. "Roy, please stay behind for a moment." Luciana heard Maple say. "Bye Roy." Luciana whispered as she walked out of the room.

Roy watched Luciana sweep out of the room along with the other students. "Roy, the reason I have kept you here is because every student here has a mentor to guide them through the school. However you were late and missed that process as well as you were enrolled in this school a month after the first day. You have been already been assigned a mentor, a young man named Getsu. You are expected to miss what would have been your class break to go meet him in the East Tower." Professor Maple handed Roy a map of the school. Roy grabbed his backpack off the floor and prepared to go. "Good day Roy and wake up early tomorrow." Roy nodded and left, following Maple's map. Roy was slightly bummed he couldn't get to meet the princess during the brief break between classes but he had to stay in school to succeed in his mission. He passed through hallways, corridors, and trudged up stairwells until he found the door to the East Tower. "Finally." Roy muttered. He opened the door and found… yet another stairwell. "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled. Roy trudged slowly up the stairs and walked into the room located at the top of the tower where he met who he assumed was Getsu.

A young man who Roy estimated was 22 years old sat at a conference table located in the tower. He had ice white hair, black and violet ninja gear including a katana, and surprisingly different colored eyes. One eye was an ocean blue while the other a steely silver. He also wore a white scarf over his mouth. Getsu looked up and his eyes softened with humor. "I assume your Roy?" he said in a rich voice. "Uhh yeah I guess so." Roy replied. Getsu stood up and shook Roy's hand. "Its nice to meet you Roy. I am Getsu, your mentor, which means I will be helping you anyway I can to pass your classes, as well as give you lessons to be able to defend yourself. I assume you use Power Gems?" Roy of course could not tell Getsu he was an Elementi because part of his mission was to disguise as a Nitae. Power Gems helped power weapons for Nitae such as gauntlets that shot vines which would be different from a Grass master who shot vines from their bare palms. "I do use Power Gems." Roy felt bad about lying to Getsu, he seemed nice enough but his mission came first. "Good, some Nitae haven't learned how to use them properly and that requires extra schooling. Are you a good swordsman?"

"Well enough I guess." Getsu smiled. "I will test your skills tomorrow then. How about after school?"

"That works. And Getsu… not to be nosy but do you mentor any other students?" Getsu nodded. "I actually am mentoring 3 other students, their names are…" Suddenly the chime sound rung throughout the school. "Roy you better hurry. You don't want to be late." Getsu then stood up and to Roy's surprise jumped nimbly to the edge of the window. His scarf fluttered in the breeze. He gave Roy a devilish wink and then jumped out the window. "Getsu!" yelled Roy in fear and ran to the window. He saw a black and violet dot jumping from the roof edges as nimbly as a cat and then disappear into a window.

"Wow." was all Roy could say. He walked back down the stairwell and began to head towards his next class: Sports. The location on the map labeled it as 'Arena'. "Hmm I wonder if any of these prissy princes will be good at sports. This is my chance to finally show my stuff." Roy fistpumped the air excitedly. Finally a class he could enjoy.

Crash! Roy's backpack fell off and he was jarred from colliding with another boy. The boy had jet black hair and a blue shirt with a royal crest sewn on it. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?! Watch where you're going!" The boy straightened up and glared at him. "Why are you yelling at me?! You should watch where you're going you idiot!"

"Well you're obviously blind." retorted Roy. "Say that again." snarled the boy. "Well you're obviously blind." smirked Roy. The boy shoved him up against the wall. "You're going to pay, you miserable Nitae." Roy smirk grew wider. This boy was a lot of talk but probably wouldn't fight him. "Why should I apologize to a brat like you?"

"Because I'm the Prince of the Badlands Empire." Roy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had insulted a prince. Then Roy realized the crest on the Prince's shirt was a Badlands Crest. "Now bow down and ask for my mercy." the Prince said.

"I'm sorry I insulted you but I won't bow down to you." Roy pushed past him to walk away from the situation. "You'll be punished you miserable Nitae. You've made a powerful enemy! Lets just hope you're not from Dreadnought or you'll be locked up." sneered the Prince. Roy watched him walk down the hallway. "What an utter idiot. Still, here's hoping nothing bad comes from this." Roy picked up his backpack and sped down the hallways following the very handy map. He made it to the entrance of the arena just in time. And it literally was an arena. The arena had the ever present white marble walls on the sides with stands for spectators. A group of students were already waiting. A man with bright red hair came up to him and introduced himself as Chad. "Put your things down on those benches." Chad said while pointing at a pair of benches laden with other student's supplies. Roy put his backpack down and pulled his gauntlets, sword, and fake Power Gems out. Chad came over and explained to Roy what the sports class consisted of. "Our sports class involves battles between the students, some of which are Elementi also known as Power Masters and Nitae. The winner of said battles will choose their next opponent and so on."

Roy nodded and examined the group he would be competing against. Then he spotted Luciana in the crowd, her purple clothing and brown, wilder hair was not easy to forget. "The first battle will be between Leroy and Tristan!" shouted Chad. Roy stared at the boy called Leroy. To his surprise it was the Prince he had met in the hall. "I wonder how he well he fights…" thought Roy as Chad directed them to go sit in the stands. He watched Luciana sit down and her calculating gaze as she watched the competitors. She seemed to sense someone watching her and a look of surprise crossed her face when she saw Roy. She waved and Roy blushed a little.

"One, two, three… match begin!" yelled Chad. Leroy wore no armor and had no weapon. Tristan was a Nitae as Roy noticed and he wore a light set of armor as well as gauntlets with Power Gems. But Tristan seemed very jumpy and was very quickly put on defensive as Leroy sprinted toward him. Leroy closed his eyes for a second and then rocks began to surround Tristan in a circle, a stealth rock. Tristan swallowed but he couldn't escape the ring of rocks surrounding him. Spires of rock began to erupt out of the ground which Leroy leaped onto and used that to drop directly into the circle. Tristan really had tried to defend himself but couldn't evade Leroy's fast punches and was defeated. Roy reflected that it was a quick and easy defeat and now knew some of what he might be up against.

"Choose your next opponent Leroy." said Chad. Roy saw him survey the group until Leroy spotted him. A wicked grin came upon his face. "I'll battle Roy next." he said.

Roy put on his gauntlets and fitted the fake Power Gems into them. He had decided to leave his sword because it would only slow him down. He looked up at the stands and saw Luciana watching him. He nodded her an acknowledgment.

"One, two, three… match begin!" yelled Chad. Leroy obviously thought this would be a easy victory, the arrogant little brat. Leroy sprinted toward him, a devilish smile on his face. Roy bided his time and just when Leroy was nearly upon him with a fist ready… Roy dodged. "Is that all you've got little Leroy?" Leroy turned and glared at him. Leroy began to sprint as him again but Roy suspected he was going to try the stealth rock trick. Suddenly Roy charged Leroy. Confusion crossed Leroy's face. He stopped running and that gave Roy his necessary seconds to kick him in the stomach. Leroy hit the ground with a thud, gasping for air. Roy smirked then knocked him out with a clean punch to the face. "Stuck up princes are the worst." Roy thought darkly. One regret from this battle Roy realized, was how much he had to hold back to keep his powers hidden. He wiped his brow of sweat.

Luciana like her other peers were shocked when Leroy went down. He was supposed to be the best in the class and Roy took him down without a single scratch! Luciana saw Chad and Tristan helping Leroy off the field. "Roy, choose your next opponent!" Chad yelled. Roy looked Luciana straight in the face with his forest green eyes. He raised his arm and pointed at her. "I challenge Princess Luciana!"


End file.
